Night of fun
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Johnny Worthington gives his ROR brothers a night of pleasure and fun. Rated M, Graphic sex


Johnny moaned as his wide maw opened up to let in a second cock, they didn't call him 'the jaw' for nothing; he was rather talented with his mouth. With his eyes closed he almost forgot to check just who the new insert was. ahh, Reggie, he should have been able to tell from the shape; his member was not entirely long, but incredibly fat, he preferred it when Reggie went for his mouth, rather than his tail end which would be torn to bits by the end.

The other in his mouth was Chet, who had been overstaying his welcome. Usually the crab monster was the one taking him from behind, as he was possessive and didn't like sharing with his other brothers, but not tonight, Javier, who most often declines their invitation, was here now, and had claimed the rear after fighting it out with Chet and winning. He felt Javier's penis pound into him, he was defiantly a more talented monster when it came to sex then the others, then again he was a senior unlike the others. He hummed in delight as Javier hit his prostate, his vibrating lips closed on the two cocks that dripped their fluids into his mouth.

His tongue lapped over the sensitive skin wrapping around the crabs cock first, feeling that, although Chet tried to hold back his climax in order to keep overs from his idols mouth, he was going to cum soon, and Johnny would be ready to swallow the salty substance and continue his routine on the others who waited

Suddenly Johnny felt a tug on his right horn, Chet's meaty claws leading Johnny to face his direction. Johnny grunted in annoyance, as did Reggie when his member was suddenly released from the warm mouth and into the cold unforgiving air. He heard Reggie begin to yell at the crab as Chet humped at Johnny's face, forcing the cock deep down as the bull like monster shivered as Javier pampered him, he let out a deep and pleased muffled moan, making him suck Chet's cock harder.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it" He rubbed Johnny's cheek in a loving fashion, which Johnny thought was creepy more than anything. Johnny took the entire saft down his throat, being pushed forward by Javiers suddenly rougher humping.

"Damnit Chet! Hurry up" He heard Chip call

"You're hogging him!" Reggie joined in, Johnny silently agreed, if Chet was going to hold back for the sack of letting no other monster have a turn, then Johnny would simply force it out. He released Chet's hard cock, then with a lick of his lips he looked up at the grab "Cum for me Chet" He breathed out in a voice filled with lust, knowing Chet would never let down his idol, and the very image of him begging for it was probably enough to do it.

With one small lick Johnny felt Chet explode the warm cum hitting his face and dripping into his mouth, he closed his eyes tight to avoid getting it there, which he knew from experience, was unpleasant. He listened to Chets voice as it echoed through the bedroom. He heard Chip and Reggie voice their approval as Chet scuttled away, probably to rest until he felt able enough to get back on his feet, Chet always liked being the first one in, and last one out, he was a tad possessive like that.

He swallowed what he could as Reggie aligned himself in front of him again. He opened his mouth, tongue hanging out as he licked at the head of Reggie's cock, leading it into his mouth again then sucking it hard and furiously.

He crawled forward; protesting as Javier's second member began to push inside, stretching his tight muscles to compensate for the second long and thick erection "Mmmm!" Johnny moaned as the newly added cock hit a sensitive pile of nerves, making him shiver. He stepped one of his knees out further, spreading his legs wider as if that would help his aching rear heal. He took Reggie's cock in deep, licking his tongue against the green monsters balls, feeling him twitching and throbbing, the blood that rushed to his cock making his dick incredibly warm in Johnny's mouth. He could feel Reggie was close despite only recently starting; Reggie came hard into Johnny's mouth, the liquid going straight down his throat, feeling hot against his moist skin.

He breathed heavy from his nose, cock still shaping his lips, yes Reggie was often a premature ejaculator, but he made up for it by only needing a moments rest before he was hard as a rock again. Out of the pack Reggie seemed to build up cum quicker than others, no wonder he was so angry all the time, he must have a wicked sex drive.

"Ahhh!" Johnny opened his mouth to let out a moan; Javier's two cocks were all the way in, stretching even the deepest parts of his entrance. His body was filled with a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain, he didn't know if he wanted Javier pumping in again, or out entirely.

Javier's stillness was incredibly irritating, maybe he was waiting for Johnny to stretch out, but there was no way he could get use to such a huge incision. Johnny pushed back, trying to get Javier to do something, he sucked on Javier's hardened cock, sloppily running his tongue over the fat stump to keep his mind off the pain as Javier took the suggestion, and began to move his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of Johnny's entrance

Javier reached his hand between Johnny's legs, rubbing the thick, ignored member that hung there. He moaned as it was touched, huming against Reggie who was once again so close to orgasm that Johnny tasted his salty pre dripping.

"Hey, don't finish him off yet Javi!" Chip protested "I've not even had a go yet" As Chip complained, the stocking stoped, which Johnny did not appreciate, though he understood Chips concerns, this did not happen often for the group, so naturally Chip would want his fair share. Reggie came again with a loud grunt, he never really moaned his pleasure, instead he mad harsh sounding noises. He swallowed hard, then ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, taking in the cum that had stuck to the roof and inner cheeks, then swallowed again. Reggie was already moved to the side when Chet stepped in, only to be pushed away by Chip who was not waiting any longer!

His rod was already impossibly hard, aching even; he shoved it deep into Johnny's throat, letting him gag until he finally managed to get it into a reasonable position. He pushed the member deep down his throat, popping up and down on Chips shaft, he sucked and lapped his tongue around it, drenching the member in saliva. He felt his body forcefully thrust forward, the members buried inside his ass pumping him, forcing his head to ram into Chips stomach, though not enough to hurt the other. "mmm! Hmm!" Johnny groaned in approval, Javier taking a hold of his member again, which was throbbing for release, though he held back.

"Almost there…" Javier warned, his two cocks twitching against Johnny's warm inner walls. Johnny felt a hot, liquid drip in, quickly recognizing it as pre. After some furious sucking Chip eventually came, sooner then expected, though he remembered the other had a head start, rubbing himself as he waited patiently for his turn, maybe if he was not such a push over he would have gotten longer pampering, or could even shove into Johnny's ass once in a while.

After swallowing the hot cum, Johnny felt slightly full, not as if he had eaten a heavy meal, but the full you get after taking in a lot of liquid, namely something thick like milk.

He panted wildly as Javier picked up his pace, and his aim, hitting his prostate again and again. He leaned down onto Johnny's back, holding him tight and breathing heavy in his president's ears.

Chet watched on, glaring hard as his heart pounded, wondering what words Javier was whispering to HIS hero, HIS Johnny. He would have made a move forward, but Javier would have no problem putting him back in his place.

"Awwwh! Awwh Fuck!" Johnny moaned, knees scraping against the floor as he was brutally humped. "Har-harder! Ohh yes!" Johnny grunted, after administrating so much pleasure to the others it was about time he had a little of his own. His member was stroked hard, the sensitive skin twitching as his muscles spasmed, tightening then loosening on Javiers dick's.

Soon Johnny climaxed, squeezing against Javier hard as a string of seed shot onto the floor in front of him. "Uhhhh!" His stomach tightened, the pleasure was so intense, there was a rush of joy, a feeling of absolute calmness and relaxation, it felt amazing. "Ohh…ohhh" He moaned, letting Javier finish up with his own needs, pushing in until his double cocks busted with buckets of steaming cum, Javier grabbed at Johnny's lavender fur tightly as he shot his load, making sure he was empty before trailing kisses down Johnny's back and pulling out, cum pooling at Johnny's knees as he did so.


End file.
